The Cloaking Veela
by inkImpressions
Summary: A special community of Veela have a problem. The Solution Hermione Granger must become one of them. A story of the trials and tribulations of the Cloaking Veela. HG/DM will be the eventual pairing but HG/OCs as well. Rated M for later lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

It was early evening, darkened and enhanced by the rumbling storm in the distance. It was the perfect accessory to the noble, yet slightly worn study Evangeline Tollson found herself

in. Evangeline, Evie, as she preferred to be called, often found herself in the family study whenever she needed a thinking place. It would have been obvious to any casual observer that

the woman was deep in thought. Her head was leaned back against a plush and padded desk chair; eyes focused and intent, peered unseeing at the concaved ceiling. Her delicate,

dainty wrists—despite her visible age—rested on the edge of an exotic wood desk; her fingers templed, meeting at the ends.

It was curious; at first glance the thinking woman looked relaxed, possibly thinking about anything calm or settling: for instance, delving into a nice cup of chamomile tea or a breezy

Caribbean vacation perhaps. Her pose would have fooled any quick glancing person passing by a window or door; however a closer inspection of the woman told a very different story.

The slight rigidness in her posture hinted at stressful thoughts. A slight pinch around her eyes and crinkle at her nose betrayed just how worrying her thoughts were. This being curious

because no one would really be able to pinpoint a reason a Tollson would be worried. By all knowledge known, rather common or guarded, the outside world heralded the Tollsons as

doing far past phenomenally well. The key of that statement being the _outside world_, a Tollson knew more than the outside world.

A real, true Tollson knew that a Tollson was more than what the outside world saw. A Lineage Tollson knew that they belonged to more than one world. This was a truth Evie knew

quite intimately. She WAS a Lineage Tollson.

"Evie…" a hesitant male voice queried from the doorway. "Evie." He called again with greater force when the woman made no response vocally or bodily. "EVANGELINE!" he growled out

finally getting the woman's attention.

Evie looked at the man with an eyebrow cocked up displaying her annoyance as he purposefully invaded the room. The man was tall and lanky, and looked like he had been pulled

through a taffy-puller. Everything regarding the man's appearance had a slightly stretched quality to it. He moved until he was standing directly before the now hostile looking woman.

His entire stance was demanding, commanding answers from her, quite the change from the first hesitant spoken "Evie."

He was about to open his mouth when she made a "Hummphing," sound and softer sigh. "I know Everett, I know, you needn't say a thing, I know the severity of the situation." She

spoke in strained whisper as she glanced at a rather interesting winged-and-beaked moving paper weight.

"Kitten," he said in a coaxing manner, "I need…..

"I know what you need Everett!" she exasperatedly interrupted. "And I have made my decision."

"Good, let's here it then." he said sitting on the edge of the desk and picking up her hand as he to gave an amused glance to her paper weight, now recognizable as an angrily pacing

creature. He watched its progressions for a few seconds before turning and meeting the woman's gaze.

"I plan on passing my Heritage, let me finish Everett," he was giving her a rather knowing/smug look at the moment, but smoothed it out as he listened. "Simply not enough of our kind

is being born, and many that are aren't carrying the Lineage. If we don't get new blood we will have the same inbreeding problems of many of the pureblood circles. We are dying out."

Everett nodded his head and his eyes flashed with the seriousness of her words.

"I know that it is a tradition and or duty in these circumstances, in our world…" she emphasized with a flick of her eyes at the pacing paper weight, "…to pass the Heritage, and it has

been a hard decision for me to make." She sighed and leaned into the man, "but I've made it." She stated dryly.

He nodded into her hair before asking with a slight bit of humor audible in his voice, "Who is the girl I shall soon call daughter?"

"Her name is Granger, Hermione Granger." She stated pointedly. "I met her eight years ago or so when I visited my professor friend McGonagall at Hogwarts. She was in her third year

then. Minerva was so excited about her, quite the student, even getting a time turner to boot, she was for the year." The man listened intrigued. "I was with Minerva when she was

given the time turner, Oh Everett!" she exclaimed, "you should have smelled her essence, it was amazing. Her magical aura was enough to intoxicate at thirteen, and the entirety of

wizarding world knows her exploits. Her magic is undeniable." The woman stated with something that sounded close to desire in her voice and a guilty look in her eyes.

Everett laughed loudly "I knew a magical essence had called you kitten. I am surprised you didn't turn her to Heritage then. We're connected; I'm your mate ya know. I felt it through

our bond of course. I knew it was only a matter of time." He spewed with humor and a self-assuredness that only a cocky male ever seems to achieve. "Silly veela mated for over

seventy-five years and can't remember I know ya."

She pushed off him and smacked him with indignance. He smirked well naturedly. "It's only natural for our kind of course; we're attracted to the magic." He looked down into her eyes

and read the worry in them, "If she wasn't able to make the turn she wouldn't have called you kitten."

She sighed in affirmation and nodded her head, "Everett can you be packed to head to England before noon tomorrow?"

"I was packed before I came to the study, the only question is can you be packed by then?"He asked with smile on his face.

A great "thwack" resounded in the room as Everett unsuccessfully dodged Evie's hand.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello reader, this is my first ever fanfic. Please do not judge me to harshly. I would love to know what you think and suggestions and hints are very much welcome. I will be **

**forever greatful to all readers and reviewers. Also as a thank you for my first three reviewers I will work a story idea into my fic and give you credit.**

**Thanks a million-inkImpressions**

**P.S. I know no Hermione and character action yet but it's coming next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: A series of Confusing Events

9

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not have to do a renewal application for student loans.

* * *

**Previously**:

_S_he pushed off him and smacked him with indignance. He smirked well naturedly. "It's only natural for our kind of course; we're attracted to the magic." He looked down into her eyes and read the worry in them, "If she wasn't able to make the turn she wouldn't have called you kitten."

She sighed in affirmation and nodded her head, "Everett can you be packed to head to England before noon tomorrow?"

"I was packed before I came to the study, the only question is can you be packed by then?"He asked with smile on his face.

A great "thwack" resounded in the room as Everett unsuccessfully dodged Evie's hand.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Sequence of Confusing Events**

Hermione Granger sighed in relief as she gingerly lowered herself into the lushly cushioned chair behind her desk. Her hands lifting up to pinch the bridge of her nose like she was possibly suffering from a stress headache. She squeezed the pressure-point with a high amount of force before shaking her head and examining the room she was in.

The room was quite interesting; it looked a cross between a receiving room and a family office. It was painted in warm orange and yellows, with gold and mossy green accents. The room was furnished with softly stained wood furniture, including everything from the desk to the numerous, filled, built-in bookshelves. Lovely, complimentary art pieces could be viewed throughout the room, yet where placed in a way to be enjoyable by guest and obviously the fancy of the office owner. Some of these pieces were rather stationary, why others moved of their own accord. Several diplomas and accolades where modestly placed in the room as well. In-front of the desk directly was an inviting settee and flanked by matching upholstered high-backed chairs. Several other different chairs, yet complementary, intertwined them forming a semi-circle before the desk. It was a pleasing effect surprisingly.

A decorative service cart held various offerings, one would assume, for potential guest beside one of the closest chairs to the desk. Its fair ranging from tangy, ginger biscuits to posh, lox tea sandwiches, and an array of beverages that if all were consumed would, quite possibly, drown a fish. Visitors were treated well it would seem or the office owner deserved to be roughly the size and weight of a full grown elephant. Directly behind the cart, set in the wall, was what appeared to be a small built in curio cabinet, but upon closer inspection revealed an in-plain-sight liquor cache. It was this that the young woman's gaze was now so pointedly fixated on, a look on her face torn between self-disapproval and simple want.

Want apparently won as she moved to the cabinet and began to fix a glass of some honey colored spirit. "I'm going to turn myself into a lush, if I," she downed a swig, "… if I keep taking a belt every time I have a day of It." she uttered with partial disgust too herself, but was already downing another swallow.

"Who was it that said drinking should never be used as a coping mechanism?" an amused looking redhead asked, trying to keep the comedy out of her voice, as she watched the brunette drinking her day.

"Oh, shut it will you Ginny." Hermione exasperated. "You'd be on seconds or thirds if it was your day."

"Well darling girl, a lady should never drink alone, share the wealth and tell Ginny all about It." she said as she pushed off the door frame and gracelessly plopped onto the settee; limbs akimbo.

Hermione scowled at Ginny as she glugged down another generous sip, and then proceeded to pour a fresh glass for herself and one for the ginger haired interloper/friend. "Here, you nosy little prat." she said warmly, and threw herself down next to her.

"Thanks, love now spill it." The redhead demanded.

"Hold on, give me a sec, let me cast a silencing charm. I don't want eavesdroppers for this conversation." Hermione said before uttering, "_Muffliatto_," with a sharp wand flick. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"You must have had quite the day girlie-girl." Ginny stated.

"For the love of Merlin's fat Mummy, you have nooooo Idea. I do not even know what to make of it." The woman stated with a look of strained bewilderment.

"Did you honestly just say I quote, 'Merlin's fat Mummy' Mione?" Ginny asked snorting into her drink.

Hermione glared in response, saying rather haughtily, "Do you or do you not want to hear about my day?"

"Sorry, Mione, please continue." Ginny said with a completely unrepentant look on her face, and a 'go-on' hand gesture.

"I'll give you the sequence of events," Hermione said, "starting with my lovely wake-up call…"

* * *

** 5:28 AM: Ministry Wake-up Call**

Hermione Granger is in many ways a very much regimented person. She has a strict morning schedule that she follows:

5:00-5:10 AM—morning necessaries

5:10-5:25 AM—morning Yoga/meditation

5:25-5:35 AM—shower

ETC…

Hermione Granger's morning ritual kept her form noticing something rather important on her kitchen table that came quite late the night before, in her defense. In her carefully crafted morning she did not go downstairs until around six am, so therefore to her embarrassment and a former classmate's gain, she missed an important letter from the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The letter stating that a ministry colleague would be arriving around 5:30 that morning; to have an emergency meeting on issues with a dueling competition commencing the next week. If Hermione had noticed the letter she wouldn't have stuck to her normal routine. So, needless to say at 5:28 Miss Granger had quite the surprise.

"Ugghhh, I left my new soap in the bag downstairs." She uttered rather crossly and cursed to herself as she rushed out of the shower.

Hermione may have held the moniker of brightest witch of her age, but having spent her formative years in the muggle world still at times forgot the benefits of magic. Benefits being that when you forget your favorite scented body-wash downstairs you can summon it. A nice _accio_ charm keeping you from making a naked trip around your house.

So, at precisely 5:28, a very naked Hermione found herself facing a very appreciative Cormac Mclaggin—representative for the Department of Magical Games and Sports—in her kitchen.

"Sweet Merlin Granger! I always knew you were quite the tempting, little minx in school, but bloody hell!" he exclaimed when he saw her enter into the room. He leered at her excitedly before adding, "I would have come earlier if I had known you wanted a go at morning sex."

"AAAAAAaaaggggghhhhhhh!" she screeched grabbing the closest thing to cover herself as she jumped back into the stairwell. "Oh my sweet Merlin, what the hell are you doing in my house Mclaggin! I'll have you thrown and chained in Azkaban like the perverted troll you are.

"Kinky Granger makes you even yummier." Said Mclaggin as he stepped closer to the stairwell, one would assume to catch another eyeful.

"Take one more step Mclaggin and a flobber worm will have a better social life than you." Hermione threatened as she noticed that Mclaggin's back was directly in-front of her kitchen fireplace. Hermione kept an extra jar of floo powder hidden in a sugar bowl on the counter. Rushing forward like a bolt of lightning she grabbed the bowl of floo powder, smashed the jar into the grate with the precision of a professional keeper. She then rammed a thoroughly confused Mclaggin in the stomach. He fell into the grate butt first as Hermione yelled, "Anywhere the hell away from here."

As Cormac disappeared in a whirl of green flames Hermione collapsed into a kitchen chair noticing for the first time a rather official looking envelope.

"Good Grief!"

* * *

**Present**

Ginny had a look on her face split between horror and humor before she busted out laughing in great peals.

"It's not funny Gin, I didn't even see the letter until I'd floo'd his arse out. " Hermione said with mortification.

"The hell it's not funny, I ran into Hannah Abbott and she was telling me how they had to send out the Magical Reversal Squad because Mclaggin, the smarmy oaf, got himself stuck in a chimney. It completely made my day. I'd bet my broomstick he has troll in his bloodline somewhere." Ginny finished still chuckling. "… and Merlin knows you shouldn't feel bad he is the biggest pervert in the Ministry, he got less than what he deserved." Even Hermione gave a few unwilling giggles.

"What was the meeting about anyways?" asked Ginny curiously.

"The Tollsons, the family who the dueling competition is in honor of are coming to England; they specifically wanted me handling the rest of the arrangements. Something about being less than pleased with some of the other departments," Hermione responded promptly. "They also sent a pre-thank you gift of quills and ink to all involved with the competition. I thought it was a nice gesture."

"I imagine if that is all that happened today we wouldn't be drinking right now?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, well I did manage to make quite the fool of myself…"

* * *

**9:56 AM: Coworker Takedown**

Hermione rushed out of the lifts and down the stairwell not noticing the entirely drenched bottom steps. An ever rain charm had recently been removed from the common area at the bottom of the stairs. In her haste to explain the Mclaggin situation to the Minister she hit the charmed water and went sailing through the air. She returned with a hard thud, landing on something warm, squishy, and definitely human, now groaning in pain.

"Uhgnmm," an unintelligible moan came from the person underneath her. Hermione looked down in shock to find herself lying on top of a very recognizable Slytherin from school. He was moaning because her knee had very forcefully crushed his baby-making-parts. His face was red, his eyes were huge, and his hands were cupping his wounded manhood as he tried to writhe on the ground.

Hermione was in shock, she had just castrated Draco Malfoy. She was still lying crashed upon him to in shock and embarrassed to move. Finally someone reached behind and lifted her off of him. Hermione turned and found herself in the arms of one Theodore Knott, another noteworthy Slytherin from school. He had an amused look on his face.

"Hello Granger, this is the first time in a few years I've seen Draco in that position without at least dating the woman first. Thank you for the entertainment which just made missing breakfast worth it." He said with laughter. "Although I know how you lioness's all have your reserves of courage, I'd scurry along to wherever you were heading before he can move."

Hermione nodded and late as she was yelled a hasty, sincere apology, and hustled.

* * *

**Present**

Ginny slid onto the floor from the force of her laughter when Hermione finished her tale. "My Merlin, that's wonderful. Now we don't have to worry about little ferrets populating the world. All hail Hermione Granger a savior of the wizarding world." Ginny spoke through her laughter. "And Knott pulled you off of him; he always was one of the humane Slytherins."

As Ginny mentioned Knott Hermione let out something that was a cross between a squeak and a moan and laid her head in her arms. Ginny gave her a confused look and demanded, "Explain."

* * *

**2:41 PM: Butterscotch Pudding**

Hermione had just finished a hasty lunch at her desk when a shadow fell over her desk and a warm male voice called out "Knock, knock Miss Granger."

When Hermione looked up one Theodore Knott stood casually in her doorway and one Hermione Grange couldn't think of an earthly reason he would be there. "Mr. Knott," she responded "how might I help you?"

"Theo please, I would prefer it if you would call me Theo, everyone does." He stated "I also hope that I might call you Hermione, we're old school acquaintances after all?"

Hermione blinked a few times before answering "certainly."

Theo stared speaking before she could begin again. "I heard that if I needed any assistance with anything associated with this year's Ministry Gala, then you _are_ the witch too see?"

"Yes, I can personally assist you with anything concerning the Gala."

Theo gave a very suspicious smile, "Fabulous, Hermione. Do you know you remind me of butterscotch pudding?" He asked.

She looked at him like he had taken leave of his senses. "No."

"Well you do, your hair is nice and caramel colored. You have a warm and creamy personality—just the right amount of sweet and spice—a very nice balance. Essentially you are the human essence of butterscotch pudding."

Hermione couldn't have looked at him anymore oddly than if he had decided to strip naked and sing opera. He gave her another rather suspicious smile.

"Yes, butterscotch pudding is my favorite desert, which is why you're my date to the Gala. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty." With that said Theo turned on his heel and strode out the door, leaving a very bewildered Granger.

* * *

**Present**

"Ginny, just let me tell you about the rest of my day, then we can discuss everything." Hermione uttered dejectedly. " and please refresh the drinks."

Ginny looked like Christmas had come early "there's more is there?" Ginny stated looking amused but almost disbelieving. "Butterscotch pudding should be the pudding on top of the cake of your day."

"Not much." She said before taking a very un-lady like swig of her new drink and scowling at Ginny.

* * *

**4:50 PM: Malfoy Making Haste**

Hermione was not looking forward to her last appointment of the day—Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy Senior may have been knocked down and disgraced a few rungs down the wizarding ladder, but he still carried enough influence that Hermione had to dash and scramble all her other appointments to meet with Malfoy at his convenience. So a special appointment time was carved out of both persons' schedule to meet. Already on her list of un-liked human beings this did not endear the man to her. She grabbed one of her beautiful, gifted quills, and parchment and waited at the door for the senior Malfoy, when she heard his cold voice coming down the hall.

"Miss Granger," Lucius drawled, "I'd like to sit be…" he stopped mid-speech when he glanced at Hermione's arms and stared at them for a second mouth hanging open slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy are you al…"

"I'm afraid something urgent has just come to my attention and I must leave post haste. We will reschedule of course." Lucius Malfoy turned around and indeed made haste out of the ministry, leaving an utterly annoyed and confused young woman.

Hermione glanced down in her arms but all she saw was her feather quill and parchment.

* * *

**Present**

A confused Hermione looked at the redhead for clarity. "Alright so let's recap your day. First you flash Mclaggin."

Hermione groaned, "Don't remind me please."

Ginny continued ignoring her, "you then knee ferret, become Knott's favorite desert, and who the heck knows with Father Ferret. Does that about cover it?" Ginny asked.

"Mmhhh, I think so. I am so confused, I don't know what the hell to make of today." She stated "Dinner and girl talk at the house?" she queried the redhead.

"Sounds good, if we don't eat soon we will have hangovers that could battle a banshee in the morning." She replied.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

"Father!" Draco gushed surprised to see the man striding into his private study. It was a standing rule that no one ever entered the private study of another Malfoy; Lucius steamrolled over to his son's desk, a large pile of books magically hovering and protected behind him before clearing his throat forcefully.

"What would you do to end the marriage contract with Astoria Greengrass?" He asked his son with typical directness.

"Anything."

"Really?" Lucius asked back. "When you finishing studying these I'll ask you that question again."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, please read and review.**

**thanks-a-million**

**inkImpressions  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I can not claim the genius of Harry Potter, sad really.

**A/N: Dear readers, please forgive the amount of time for an update. I didn't forget you, I promise. A special thank you and cyber treats to all my reviewers, and all the ppl who added me to favs and story alerts, I am simply floored. Hope ya'll like the update~~inkImpressions**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Research Revelations  
**

**

* * *

**

Previously:

"_Father!" Draco gushed surprised to see the man striding into his private study. It was a standing rule that no one ever entered the private study of another Malfoy; Lucius steamrolled over to his son's desk, a large pile of books magically hovering and protected behind him before clearing his throat forcefully. _

"_What would you do to end the marriage contract with Astoria Greengrass?" He asked his son with typical directness._

"_Anything."_

"_Really?" Lucius asked back. "When you finishing studying these I'll ask you that question again."_

_

* * *

_

**Malfoy Manor**

Malfoy's have many rules that self-govern them: rules that dictate behavior, rules that dictate facial expressions, rules that dictate social interactions, rules that dictate familial interactions, and rules that just dictate. This being said Draco was currently experiencing a rather large amount of surprise by the recent exchange with his father. Draco was rather in shock at having witnessed so many Malfoy Rules broken, not only broken, but disregarded by the paradigm of Malfoyness—Lucius Malfoy. Firstly, a Malfoy doesn't disrespect another Malfoy. Malfoy senior smashed this rule when entering his son's private study. A private study designed to be just that, PRIVATE. To provide a place of respite for whichever particular Malfoy it belonged too. Secondly, a Malfoy doesn't remove things from the **Altus Obses Prosapia Library** (High Security Family Library). The contents of said library were delicate, were rare, and were vast stores of little known magic. In other words the library contents were probably worth more then the current Malfoy fortune. Draco's father had often told him that he would rather have his testicles lobbed off by a manicore than have that particular libraries' contents damaged. Such a violation in character had Draco aflame with curiosity.

Thirdly, a Malfoy doesn't ruin a profitable business contract, which the Malfoy-Greengrass merger would be. Marriages in the Malfoy family were more a merger than anything else. A merger was made of what would make the most profit, so a Malfoy male always hoped that said profit wouldn't make them want to personally _avada_ themselves. Which, consequently Draco had been considering whenever he thought about being saddled with Astoria for eternity, or at least using an undetectable infertility potion, when they were to be tested before the marriage bond. Then he would be deemed unsuitable, but the thought of familial retribution was enough to keep Draco from acting on his errant thoughts. So his father asking him if he wanted to end the marriage contract was as likely to happen as the Chudley Canons winning top of the league, so needless to say basically impossible. This meant something monumental was up, and Draco couldn't wait to figure out what it was especially, if it eradicated the Greengrass chit from his future. The thought of procreating with her was enough to make a man's nutty nuts wish to rescind into the body. She was pretty but could only be categorized as a pretty nightmare.

With this thought Draco began examining the books with interested excitement now on his desk still swirling in their protective spells. The books in and of themselves were spectacularly beautiful, and Draco relished looking at them. He rarely ever had the opportunity to look at them much less interact with them, so this was a rather special bonding time for him. Most people would never guess that he loved reading; he loved a nice night of reading and a steaming mug of coco about as much as quidditch. However, he would be crucio'd before he'd admit to it. Draco's smooth forehead creased as he examined the top of the pile and noticed a parchment letter on the top.

"Knowing you father, there is probably a wizard's oath ingrained in that letter." Draco muttered into the room. " or something else just as unpleasant."

Draco's hand twitched towards the letter, but made no move to grab it. The young man appeared to be having a silent battle of tuggle-war with himself. Knowing a bit of Lucius' history it was not surprising at his reaction to the letter. If your father was a right sneaky, manipulative bastard, who re-invented himself and had more comebacks than that muggle singer Macdogals, no Madada, or Madonna—YES , that's it , Madonna! YOU might be hesitant to open a rather innocent looking letter from him as well. Draco also new that his father was , in his own demented way a family man. He looked after what he considered to be the best interest of his family, and would not purposely cause Draco sufficient harm, this being the thought that won the young man over into picking up the parchment before him.

Draco's slim fingers opened the parchment envelope and were unsurprised to feel the cool sensation of a binding spell, and whatever else, flow over him. He looked down at the parchment as a spangled quicksilver ink words flowed across the paper in his father's messy scrawl. Draco let out an amused sigh before reading, his father rarely wrote things himself because his handwriting was atrocious. He used bewitched quills or had a house elf do it so people couldn't find anything about a Malfoy less than impressive. The fact that his father wrote it out himself only fueled the fire of his already ignited curiosity.

_Son,_

_I have placed a binding spell and other charms on this parchment that were enacted as soon as you opened the letter,_

"Really father, I honestly needed you to tell me, you old snake." He snorted into the room before continuing reading.

_and for the record, as I am sure you have made a smart-arse comment, I am not old , I am MIDDLE-AGED. _

"Middle aged my pale-nubile-arse, father."

_I have also bewitched the books to only open and make only the pages readable that are deemed necessary information at the moment. Whenever you truly need the information the magic will make it available to you, so with that in mind start reading._

_A happy perusal to you,_

_Father_

_P.S. Oh, and dear son, take notice that I hexed the books, so don't try to out Slytherin me. My paterfamilias affection for you led me to warn you; at least you know I care. _

_P.P. S. Your mother requests a midnight tea tonight._

"Sneaky bastard," he uttered slightly annoyed. " you would do this, this way of course. Ensuring my intrigue and participation. Exploiting my weaknesses, damn Slytherin, you sneaky , twisted serpent!"

The fact that Draco would have and in fact had acted similarly was not of consequence as he let out his frustration. Draco looked at the pile of books again and noticed that he could only read the titles of two of them, when at least twelve books lay in the stack. Draco picked up the first with a discernable title: **A Naturalist's Overview to Rare Magical Creatures** by: Lemuel and Elnora Giggleybrew. It in Draco's opinion looked more like a field journal than a proper book. What with it being made of high quality dragon hide and written on with indestructible ink, with moving sketches of said rare creatures all over the covers. Something he would presume had never been properly published. The last name did slightly ring a bell with him though.

"Giggleybrew, Giggleybrew…" he thought aloud, "Yes!" he exclaimed in excited recognition. " They were the married researchers who disappeared on an arctic expedition working on this overview, as it were. No copies were supposed to have survived, but I shouldn't be surprised that we have one, honestly wouldn't be surprised if it was the only copy."

Draco opened the cover and the book's pages instantly began turning and stopped at a page a third way through the tome, the title of the page reading: The Cloaking Veela. Draco was an isolator when reading, so he could read and focus on absorbing the material before really thinking about it or commenting on it. Using this skill he began pouring over the Gigglybrew's guide.

_**The Cloaking Veela (Hidden Veela)**_

_The cloaking Veela or hidden veela as they're sometimes also called are a very rare and fascinating part of the magical community . Like the name suggesst, yes a cloaking or hidden veela is a part of the veela community, however the cloaking veela, or CV as we will refer to them as, are not a part of the mainstream veela community. The CV are very secretive and can cloak or hide themselves in society. Most CV are fully immersed in the entirety of the wizarding world—both the creatural magic part and the wizarding magical part. This being said CV are potently powerful magical beings. We know limited information about the operations and rituals of the CV , but of our study of them we have noticed certain things._

_The CV are both male and female, and reproduce, however what is fascinating about them is that they reproduce by producing magical offspring and by __creating new CV by transformation__. We hope during further interaction with the CV community to learn the processes by which the CV continues their species._

"Well that's certainly fascinating," Draco spoke into the silent room, "I noticed father underlined creating a new CV by transformation. Knowing him, means he has either found one or knows of one being made, and I am not sure I like where this is going. I don't really think he would offer me up to become a cloaking veela or what-have-you, but what would he not do to for power and family? Main example, service to emotionally impaired, mutant snake-talking half-blood. Then again the only other option would be mating one and would I can't really see him leaning…"

Draco stopped his ramblings and picked up another book when he caught a title called **Mating and Important Rituals of the Magical World **by: Withers, Klyne, and Lowel. Draco being a rather sexual young man, and having previously been an exceptionally randy teenager was not remotely sure how he could have missed such a book. Ironically as Draco picked up the book it slipped through his fingers landed on his already tenderized nether regions causing Draco to yell out.

"For the love of Merlin's floppy dong" he screeched in pain " that's the second time today. I'm so sorry **  
**vestri iucunditas polus that you have had a traumatic day." The young man spoke to his crotch.

After resituating himself he picked up the book and it flipped pages like the first. Draco glanced at the page…

_**Cloaking Veela: Lineage versus Heritage**_

_**Lineage Veela:**__ A lineage cloaking veela is a veela by birth and is the child of a veela/veela mating, or a male or female veela/mate. This second pairing will be a magical mate. Cloaking veela mate by attraction to magical essence in another, that is most likely to produce viable offspring. An offspring that carries the veela lineage is said to have been passed the lineage or called a lineaged veela. Not all offspring carry the Veela Lineage, which is believed to be the reason why cloaking veela pass the heritage._

_**Heritage Veela: **__A heritage veela is a veela by transformation. While both male and female lineage veela exist, normally only female veelas pass the heritage, or create new veelas. Cloaking veela will pass the heritage for many reasons, but probably the most common reason is species survival. A female veela may only pass her heritage a total of three times, which is also to ensure species survival ,since it is difficult to make a veela transformation and many do not survive. Also to the strain on the veela it is unlikely for her to attempt a turning more than once. A turning will effectively bond the two together and is why turned veela are considered legal children of the turner, effectively carrying the lines heritage. _

_A veela heritage candidate calls to a veela by her/his magical essence, as cloaking veela are attracted to powerful magic. A lineage veela, who decides to act on the call, will ceremonially alert the potential veela to her intentions by giving her a personal veela feather as a gift. The feather may be gifted in a Varity of ways, however if the intended accepts the feather then they are magically and lawfully bound to make the transformation. The intended veela may refuse the gift with no repercussions, but if not the intended will be claimed and turned within three days of feather acceptance. Often to prevent rejection the veela feather is gifted in a nonthreatening manner or in trickery._

_It is important to note that a heritage veela must complete transformation and mate before the end of its 21__st__ year. At the age of 21 the brain finishes formation and all veela changes must be made complete before brain hardwiring. At the age of 21 a veela will enter mating heat to secure a mate and ensure the survival of said veela and species._

Draco would have continued reading if the book hadn't completely gone blank. Cursing his father Draco began reflecting on what he had just learned. He had a fairly shrewd idea of what his father was up to. Draco knew that if he was mated to a veela then a mating would supersede the Greengrass marriage contract. It also would practically guarantee two things that were very precious to Lucius: one, a magically powerful heir, and two, influence, familial power, and standing. Which meant his father knew a great deal more than he was sharing with Draco. Which , indeed, was quite an unsavory feeling for Draco, who wanted answers.

* * *

**Lucius' Study**

"Alright, your- name –is –high-manipulator, I want answers." Draco demanded walking purposely into his father's non-private study. Lucius may have entered his son's private domain but Draco was not entirely that bold with his father.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise." Lucius called from his desk.

"Father…"

"You're a supposed smart lad son; I figured you would have had an idea by now."

"You've found a cloaking veela victim who is going to be turned to heritage, I would imagine, and presume I would make a decent mate. Something I find slightly ironic considering your opinions, and that I have yet to agree to it." Draco surmised sarcastically. "Not to mention the little veela would have to find my essence desirable, and how long have you known about this?"

" you agreed to it when you opened that letter son," Lucius drawled, " we both know it was a binding contract, and this must be handled expeditiously, I'm rather sad to say I only found out about it today."

"found out about it today, it must have been someone you encountered today then, but you were having a meeting day today." Draco thought aloud.

Lucius watched amused as a sudden realization began to light his face " FATHER, the only person of appropriate age you could possibly mean is…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading another chapter of the Cloaking Veela. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know how you think I'm doing and send any story ideas my way if you like. My life is taking some crazy twist and turns recently so hopefully I will be updating at least once a month.**

**A little challenge for you as well, to the first person who correctly messages me what Draco called his crotch I will write a Hermione/Character pairing one-shot of your choice for you. GOOD LUCK!**

**Thanks-a-mil**

**inkImpressions**


End file.
